


Frank Castle/Reader collection

by captaincastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: some Frank/reader fics I've posted to my blog but wanted here!





	1. Hold on

Moments like these were your favorite. The raindrops sliding down the window, blurring the lights from the busy city. A book was in your hand. The blinds were closed and the only light was from the bedside lamp and the sliver of light coming from the bathroom door.

The book you were reading was only there to keep you awake. This chapter was slow but you wanted to stay up for just a little longer. You could feel your eyes getting heavy. It was almost 2 am. But that’s right around the time Frank Castle came home to you every night. He was in the shower and he had the habit of showering quickly. Some nights you joined him, but some nights you could tell he needed his space to cool off for a bit. His biggest concern was hurting you – he was already cautious about the relationship with you. He didn’t feel good enough, but as long as you’d have him – he would stay. He grinned when you’d told him that you had no intentions of getting rid of him, and that settled it. You were his girl and that’s what mattered. You knew what he did. But as long as he came home to you, you were ok with it. And some nights when he got home, things were rough. He was still in the zone, still at war. So his nightly shower was when he could be alone and let the heat of the water ease his aching muscles and to calm his mind.

Tonight must’ve been a bad one because when he walked in the bedroom he barely said anything to you. He dropped his duffle and shrugged his coat and disappeared into the bathroom before you could get a word out.

You knew not to be hurt by it, and you never were. He wasn’t being rude. He didn’t speak because he didn’t want to say anything to hurt you. And that was fair enough to you.

You heard the water shut off and you reached for your bookmark. You sat up to stretch a little and put the book on the nightstand.

Light poured into the room as Frank opened the bathroom door. A towel was wrapped around his waist and you saw the shine of his dog tags dangling around his neck. But as he stepped closer you saw dark bruises all across his chest and stomach. You’d patched him up before, but these bruises looked worse than you’d seen in a long time.

“Frank?” you started to get up to check on him.

“Just some bruises. ‘M fine.”

You lightly touched a bruise on his stomach. You stood there frozen, look at his purple and red skin. You sniffled a little, you’d never get used to seeing him like this.

“Hey.” He whispered and grabbed your hand. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Really. Just got some bruises. ‘sides you’ve given me your fair share of bruises.” He said with a sly grin, hoping to make you smile.

“Frank!” you sniffed, but laughed, “those are hickeys not MASSIVE bruises all over you!”

He chuckled and shook his head. At least he got you to laugh.

Your laugh quickly turned into a yawn. A big yawn.

“Get in bed, baby.” Frank whispered. He placed a soft kiss to your jaw and backed you up forcing you to sit down on the bed. “I’ll be there in a sec.”

You laid down and switched off the lamp on the nightstand. You could hear Frank walking around the room to get his shorts. He hung up his towel and clicked off the bathroom light. The AC clicked on and you got a slight chill. You hadn’t pulled the covers up because you were waiting on Frank to get in bed with you.

“Cold?” he whispered as he climbed in bed.

“Mhmm.” You mumbled.

He said heavily when he laid down next to you, he pulled the covers up and you snuggled into them. Frank was lying on his stomach, and was going to throw his arm over you to hold you, but when he moved his arm he winced.

You heard him mumble a curse into the pillow. You giggled. “C’mere Frank.” He lifted his head, and watched you roll over onto your back.

He scooted over just a bit so half of his warm body was on top of yours. His head was on your chest and his shoulder was half on your stomach.

“Hate when I can’t hold my girl.”

“But I like when I can hold you.” you responded. Your hand went to his hair and scratched the back of his head. Your other hand rubbed his warm bare shoulders. Frank sighed deeply in content. You felt his breath against your skin as his breathing became steady – he was falling asleep.

You felt tears pricking at your eyes. Happy tears. He was home. Your boy was home safe to you. The love of your life was back home with you again. He was beaten down, and his main concern was not being able to hold you. Didn’t he know that it was just as important that he be held? Of all people he is the one who needs to be held. So right now as you drift off to sleep yourself you’re gonna hold your boy.

Hold your love.

Hold your Frank Castle


	2. New Couch

“C’mere cutie.” You heard Frank whisper. You blushed, but not from the nickname. He’d called you that before. You were blushing because he was in your bed and you were about to join him. That was totally new.

The two of you had danced around what you’d call a relationship for months now. You’d kissed a couple times and cuddled a lot. But you had never gone past that. And even now, that was not why Frank Castle was in your bed.

Your couch was an old beat up couch, it was where Frank rested his head every night when he came home to your apartment. It had more blood stains than you could count but it didn’t matter to either of you. And it really didn’t matter now since the couch was broken. Earlier that night you had been sitting on the arm of the couch stitching up Frank’s shoulder, when it fell out from under you. You got a pretty big bruise and because you were mid stitch, some of the stitches were pulled out of his shoulder when you fell. 

Frank offered to just take apart the couch and sleep on the cushions on the floor, but without thinking you told him no. Your bed was big enough for the two of you and he would probably be better off on the bed anyways. You knew that couch wasn’t all that comfortable. But when you told him to share your bed you didn’t really think about what that meant or what it could come to mean. It was so late at night when the couch broke and you told him to come join you that you didn’t realize the gravity of it until it was time for bed.

Frank had already showered and was in some sweatpants, when you climbed in the shower. This situation didn’t even hit you until you opened the bathroom door to see Frank in bed, with the blankets pulled up to his waist. He was shirtless and looked warm. Suddenly a wave of nerves hit you. Should you have shaved your legs? Did that matter? What if he kissed you? What if he wanted to take things further than that? What if he didn’t? All these thoughts were racing through your mind as you stood at the nervously tugging on your sleep shirt. 

“C’mere cutie.” Frank whispered, as he reached out for you. You couldn’t say no to those arms no matter how hard you tried.

He pulled the covers back and you slid in. Without really thinking you found yourself in his arms. Your mind was running to all the times you’d hugged him, or kissed him, or cuddled with him on that couch. But never had you been in his arms in your bed. It felt different. More exciting maybe? You didn’t know you just knew he was really warm. Or was that you? You were glad the lights were off because you were sure you were red.

And you know how sometimes things you think are happening isn’t actually the thing happening? This was one of those moments.

You had accepted his embrace and you were still in his arms, but you hadn’t moved.

“Guess we need to find you a new couch soon.” Frank chuckled.

“Why?” you don’t know why you said that, maybe because you can’t ever seem to get used to being in those arms. His hands were on your back, and your face was buried in the crook of his neck. You could feel the stubble on his chin scratch your forehead a little. Your legs were tangeld with his.

“Well darlin’, I’m afraid I’m scarin’ ya. You’re stiff in my arms, and a minute ago you were trembling something awful. I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

“Oh haha.” You sighed not realizing you’d been holding in that breath. You let go and snuggled deeper into his arms, not even realizing that your arms were just flat at your sides. You then wrapped your arms around his back, your hands grazed the warm skin, every now and then your fingers would trace over a scar.

“There ya go.” He smiled and kissed the top of your head. “I can let go if you want..”

“NO…no. I like this…but I still need a new couch. But I think I like you here with me. I feel better with you here.” You admitted.

His answer was by squeezing you a little tighter.

“Thank you for not laughing by the way.”

“Laughing at what?”

“Me falling off the couch.” You laughed a little embarrassed at how silly you probably looked.

You felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest.

“I was more worried you were ok, and that the stitches had come out of my shoulder.”

“Still, thank you for not laughing.” You said, but a yawn came out towards the end of your sentence.

Frank laughed that time and you giggled sleepily when you felt him kiss your forehead goodnight.

In the back of your mind you were worried you’d wake up with your limbs all tangled with his, and maybe some drool on his chest. (You drooled over his chest anyways but you didn’t want to actually drool on him). But as he began to drift off to sleep himself, and his breathing steadied along with yours you somehow knew he wouldn’t care.


	3. Tell me you need me

You wouldn’t trade moments like these for anything in the world.

Currently you’re nestled in between Frank Castle’s legs in the bathtub. Your back is resting on his chest, and his hands are running up and down your thighs mindlessly. Your head his resting on his shoulder. The two of you hadn’t moved for a long time. The water was lukewarm, but Frank was warmer.

The water had been almost too hot when you initially got in. You hadn’t even been planning on having that night anyways. You got home late from work, and all you wanted to do was prop your feet up and watch TV and let your mind relax. Frank was gone when you got home (so you thought) and when you walked into the bathroom, you jumped out of your skin when you heard Frank quietly say “hey.”

A couple days ago, your shower head broke, you weren’t even sure how it happened. And you hadn’t gotten the chance to go buy a new one. Frank adapted and used what he had to clean off blood at night.

Tonight though he wasn’t bloody. It was too early for him to be back anyways.

“Frank are you ok?” you asked because this was not ordinary.

“Need to ease the ache. Didn’t mean to scare ya.” He chuckled at the last part.

Frank had been kicked in the ribs severely the other night, and though nothing was broken, he was still very sore. So he was soaking in the tub to ease his pain at little.

“What me to join you?”

Frank grinned, playing with you a little.

“I don’t know…”

“Frank!!” you laughed, “Tell me you need me.”

His face softened, “Always need ya. Now get in here.”

You undressed and stepped into the tub, he helped you get settled against him. He asked you tell him about your day, you blabbed and he sat and listened. He just ran his fingers against your skin. You were beginning to relax in his arms. The heat of the water was lulling you, as was the rhythm of his chest moving you up and down as he breathed. You could feel the heat of his breath tickling your neck a little.

When you finished talking, he began to kiss you under your ear. You giggled from the spot being a little ticklish. Your giggles turned into a gasp when he began to nibble that spot. He worked a hickey into your skin, and his hands were squeezing your thighs.

His hands began to wander but as he started to try to move on top of you in the tub, he winced. His side was aching.

He huffed in frustration, and just held you tighter against his chest. You just smiled and lulled your head back against his shoulder. He kissed your neck at this angle, and you sighed.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” you asked. You felt stupid after asking, you’d been resting on top of him in the tub for a good 30 minutes.

“Nah, just hurts to move.”

You shivered involuntarily when you heard his voice rumble in your ear.

“Cold?” he teased. You shivered from his voice, but the water was beginning to cool off. Frank was still warm, and your cheeks were flushed and heated from his affection.

Your stomach rumbled, and you just realized you hadn’t eaten supper. But when Frank Castle offered you to join him in the tub you’d forgotten the hunger in your stomach, and were hungry for his kisses.

He snorted a laugh hearing your stomach, and he held your hand to help you get out.

“Want me to make you something?” you offered, as you grabbed a towel to dry off.

He nodded, realizing how hungry he was too.

“Coffee too?” you asked and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Coffee too.”


	4. You're safe

It’s 3 am when your eyes shot open, and on instinct, you reached your hand behind you to feel for Frank. 

His arm wasn’t around you and you wanted it to be. You knew he was there even though your back was to him. There was the familiar dip in the bed from his weight resting on it, and you could hear him breathing softly. 

But when you reached back to touch him, instead of finding his arm, your hand touched his bare back. You rolled over to see he was sitting upright, and his feet were resting on the floor. When he felt your hand on his skin, he turned. 

“You ok sweetheart?” even though it was dark you could see the tender look in his eyes. He angled his body and leaned down to rest on his elbow. His hand weaved it’s way into your hair and his thumb stroked your cheek. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Bad dream?” 

“Nah, I haven’t even gotten in bed yet. I’d been sitting in bed watching the storm for a few minutes when you touched me. Did you have a bad dream?”

Frank must have just gotten back from a night out punishing. And you were glad he was here now. 

“It wasn’t that bad. I think the thunder woke me up. Are you hurt?” 

He leaned in to kiss your forehead and he smiled softly. “Nah. Just a couple bruises. Rain made my job easy tonight.” 

“How so?” you almost laughed. 

“Ground’s slippery, I have good balance.” was all he said. “You sure you’re ok sweetheart?” 

You nodded against his hand. Your eyes were heavy, but you wanted to keep looking at him. His face wasn’t covered in bruises for once. His cheeks and jaw were dark with stubble. And now you could see his hair was damp from the rain or maybe he showered when he got home. 

“I just wanted you to hold me.” You saw his eyes soften even more, he looked concerned now. Concern mixed with how sweet he thought you were. 

“Tell me.” he said softly. He situated himself back onto the bed. He slid under the covers and laid on his side. Tightly he pulled you into his chest. Your head was resting just under his chin, you could feel his stubble in your hair. Your face was pressed against his warm bare skin against his neck, and your arms were curled up against your body. His arms were wrapped tight around you and you could feel him rubbing your back. 

“Tell me.” he repeated. You felt him press a kiss to the top of your head and his legs were tangled with yours. “You ain’t gettin’ away ‘til you tell me what’s bugging you.” he said in a gentle playful tone. You knew he was teasing you but you also knew he really did want to hear about what was bothering you. 

You smiled against his skin, “that’s not a good threat Frank, cuz I don’t want to leave your arms.” you blushed. 

He squeezed you tight, “just don’t want you to be upset ok?” 

You nodded and began to tell him your dream. it was one of those dreams that felt real and Frank, as usual in these dreams you had, was gone. 

“It’s just what will happen to me if you’re gone?” you said in a small voice, like you were afraid to say it. 

You sighed heavily when you finished telling him, and he felt you tremble slightly in his arms. 

“Ssh, you’re safe. I wont let go of you.” He continued to rub your back and he pressed more kisses to the top of your head. 

You sighed again, and Frank pulled you up just a little so he was level with your lips. With his arms still wrapped around you, he rolled you over on your back, and he began to kiss you deeply. His lips were soft and you felt the slight scratch of his stubble as he moved to kiss your jaw and cheeks. 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to my girl.” he whispered in your ear. You smiled and felt a rush of heat pool in your cheeks because of that deep rumble of his voice in your ear. He placed a gentle kiss to your ear and you giggled when his stubble tickled. 

“Somethin’ funny?” he teased and began to tickle you with his hands and peppered your face with sweet stubbly kisses. You yawned in the middle of one of his kisses. He had just placed a kiss on your nose when you yawned, causing the both of you to laugh. 

Frank turned you back so that you were both on your sides. You curled into him again, and you heard him yawn too. His yawn was cute but you’d never tell him. Big scary Punisher yawning and crinkling up his nose was adorable. You smiled to yourself and got as close to him as you possibly could. 

The thunder continued to rumble outside and the sound of rain and Frank Castle’s heart beating in your ear soothed you to sleep as he held you tight.


	5. Laundry

It’s laundry day. And you actually like laundry day. The routine of it is relaxing to you as you fold clothes. Usually you play some good music and sit and relax as you fold yours and Frank’s clothes. 

You’re currently sitting on the bed you and Frank share in your little apartment surrounded by stacks of clothes. 

What used to be odd now is commonplace, but you still sometimes get a kick out of seeing Frank’s kevlar and jacket folded on the bed next to your underwear. The contrast is stark but you think it’s kinda cute. 

Frank is out going for a jog. He rarely jogs, he doesn’t exactly like to jog. But he has to stay in shape. Beating up on people isn’t the only way to stay fit. And a few nights ago, he had to chase someone down and he got a little winded so he figured it was time to start jogging from time to time. But for his identity purposes, he jogs in the early morning or at night when he doesn’t have to go out punishing.

He should be getting home soon, you’d put dinner in the oven and were folding clothes as you waiting for the timer to ding.

You heard the door open, and heard Frank step into the kitchen. You guessed he smelled dinner because you could smell it from the bedroom. Smiling to yourself you continued to fold clothes as you heard Frank walking down the hall and into your bedroom. 

He walked in and smiled softly when he saw you. You’re wearing his only button up shirt. And you’re sitting in the center of the bed, stacks of clothes are all around you. 

You smiled right back at Frank. He’s covered in a fine layer of sweat, his hair is damp and stuck to his forehead. His black t-shirt is tight on his chest and arms. 

He walked over to the bed, he wanted to kiss you. You could tell by the way he was smiling at you. 

He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed your chin with his forefinger and thumb. He kissed you softly. You could taste the salt from sweat on his upper lip. 

You laughed as he pulled away, and threw a pair of Frank’s socks at him. 

“Did you just throw a sock ball at me?” he raised an eyebrow, but laughed. “And here I was gonna help you put these clothes away but you attacked me.” he said with a wink. 

“I threw it at you because you’re gonna get me all sweaty.” 

“Maybe that’s what I wanted.” he said a little too pleased with himself as he peeled off his shirt. 

You rolled your eyes at his joke but your cheeks turned red against your will.

“Or you could just shower with me.” he said as he grabbed the stack of towels off of the bed. He put them in the closest in the bathroom and took out one to use. “Want me to get another one?” he offered genuinely. There was a hint of mischief, but he was being serious. 

“The timer’s gonna go off soon.” you said. He walked back into the bedroom to kiss you a couple more times. 

“Thank you for making dinner. Don’t put these clothes up, I’ll do it after we eat ok? I won’t be long in the shower.” 

You smiled as he turned to go into the bathroom. You could faintly hear him humming something as he turned on the water. 

You finished up with the clothes, and left them there at Frank’s request. You headed into the kitchen to get all the necessary dishes out. When the timer went off, you set the food out to cool and went to tell Frank that dinner was ready. 

You knocked then opened the bathroom door, and started to tell him that dinner was ready. But you had barely gotten a word out when Frank’s arm shot out and grabbed you around your waist. He pulled you into him, and you gasped but then giggled. 

He was wrapped in a towel but his arm was still wet. The water from his arm and chest were seeping into his shirt you had on. 

“Frank you’re getting me all wet.” you giggled. You pulled away realizing that was the wrong thing to say. He had that damn smirk plastered to his face. 

“Don’t say it.” you blushed, “And the food is ready.” 

He winked, but then nodded. 

You turned and to leave the bathroom so you could change out of Frank’s wet shirt. 

You thought fondly as you ate together how much you loved nights like this. Where you had TINY glimpses of what Frank was like before. The two of you laughed as you ate dinner together and you always enjoyed each other’s company. The only indication that Frank had another life he lived was his stack of armor on your bed among the other folded clothes. 

He put all the clothes away, as he said he would. Frank Castle, the big bad Punisher, putting up laundry because he doesn’t want you to have to do everything. And that was what ached your heart. It’s these moments that you see of Frank that no one else gets to. But somehow that was ok. He was yours and he isn’t what people expect but that’s ok. The world sees The Punisher, and you have Frank the sweet soul who wants to help you put the laundry away.


End file.
